


Distractions

by SingManyFaces



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Thirst Trap Obi-Wan Kenobi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingManyFaces/pseuds/SingManyFaces
Summary: Being distracted by Obi-Wan wasn’t anything new, but the circumstances always were.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to all the wonderful people who made gifs of the announcement for the up-coming Obi-Wan series, because they sparked this.

Being distracted by Obi-Wan wasn’t exactly new. Anakin didn’t remember when it was that he first _noticed_ his master, but he did remember why.

The different notes that made up Obi-Wan’s scent had long been familiar to Anakin, that hadn’t changed. But one day, as his master had passed him in the little hall of their shared quarters, the rich spice of it had lingered about Anakin and coiled heat low in his stomach. That had been...new. After that he’d found himself actively seeking it out, breathing more deeply through his nose when his master was near or trying to catch a waft of it from the flutter of his cloak. It made meditating together more of a challenge, sometimes. 

Once he’d managed to regain his balance after that it was Obi-Wan’s beard, fully grown-in, that had made things challenging for him. At first he’d just wondered, from time to time, how coarse it would feel. But then—then Obi-Wan had developed the habit of stroking it when he was puzzling on something. How could that do anything but make his wondering more persistent, watching his master touch it so frequently himself? But even worse, it also drew his attention to Obi-Wan’s mouth.

Someone’s lower lip shouldn’t be so distracting, _and yet. _Anakin had found himself wanting to smooth his thumb over it the way that Obi-Wan himself did. It also served to make his grin fiercer, especially when they were sparring, something that had led to more than a few lost matches. And when, laying pinned to floor of the salle, he would ask for a rematch, the soft, pleased smile Obi-Wan’s mouth formed when he said ‘yes’...Anakin wanted to feel the curve of that smile against his skin.

In time the maddening curiosity faded as he learned the answers to those mysteries. The feel of Obi-Wan’s lips as he pressed laughing kisses into Anakin’s neck, the surprising softness of his beard. He had grown accustomed to waking up surrounded in the warm scent of incense and spiced tea. But now...a new surprise, a new distraction. 

Anakin stood a step behind Obi-Wan during the briefing in the _Resolute_’s war room but he barely heard a word of it; it was good he was already familiar with the plan to retake Christophsis. It wasn’t that he didn’t _try_ to pay attention, no—but Obi-Wan’s neck was bare, thanks to his freshly shortened hair, pale and smooth before Anakin’s eyes. Someone’s neck had no more right to be so distracting than someone’s lower lip did, _and yet_. He could’ve cursed; just thinking it made him feel like a hormonal fifteen year old again, and it was all that he could do to keep the feeling from bleeding over to his former master. Having gone without their now-customary armor for the briefing, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen so much of Obi-Wan’s neck exposed.

Once the men had been brought up to speed he was still only a step behind Obi-Wan, though this time it was as they headed back to their cabin for their sleep shift. As soon as the door slid shut behind them Anakin’s arms circled Obi-Wan’s waist, pulling him back so that Anakin could close his mouth on the nape of his neck.

Obi-Wan hitched a gasp at the heat of it, a breathy laugh shuddering out of him. “So that’s what kept stealing your focus during the briefing...”

“I know the plan,” he murmured, nuzzling at the close-shorn hairs, “I _didn’t_ know you were getting this cut.”

“Yes, well, after Kamino and Geonosis, all these other skirmishes we’ve already been sent off to...” he sighed, sounded put-upon in that specific way that only Obi-Wan ever managed, “It just seemed easier.”

“You could’ve warned me,” Anakin murmured, his lips grazing the shell of Obi-Wan’s ear before he leaned back without relinquishing his hold, “You have to admit, it’s a pretty big change.”

Another laugh, warm and husky this time. Obi-Wan turned in Anakin’s arms, canting his head. “What’s wrong?” His voice was as playful as the gleam in his eyes, “You don’t like the way it looks?”

“I didn’t say that,” Anakin hedged for time, trying to formulate a comeback even as Obi-Wan’s tone started a pleasant fog on his mind, “Of course it looks good, but...” He brushed a few unruly strands out of Obi-Wan’s eyes, tucked them behind his ear and let his hand linger there, fitting to the crook of his jaw. Then, finally, “What will I hold on to now?”

Obi-Wan’s low, pleased laughter was an intimacy unto itself, and if Anakin wasn’t careful he thought it might just do him in on its own. “It’s still plenty long enough for that,” the older man assured, “Shall I prove it to you?”

Skilled hands were already stripping him, and Anakin’s voice came rough, “I wouldn’t say no.”

The grin Obi-Wan gave him sent a bolt of heat straight to his cock. “I thought not.”

He worked so quickly Anakin considered the thought that he was using the Force...but Anakin wasn’t about to chide him for it. No, Anakin was too busy trying to keep up. Once he’d gotten Obi-Wan bare to the waist he ducked in, fastening his mouth to Obi-Wan’s neck again, just below his ear. A moment later he realized lazily, “Mm, probably shouldn’t do that anymore.” It didn’t stop him from giving the spot another sharp nip, delighting in the sound Obi-Wan made. “You can’t hide nearly as much like this...”

Obi-Wan’s voice was a deep purr as Anakin nuzzled into him again. “You’re too creative to let something like that stop you,” his hands were warm on Anakin’s chest, palms flat, long fingers slightly splayed, “I’m sure you’ll find other places.” Without warning he gave a shove that sent Anakin flat on his back atop the bed; his grin still playful as he stripped away the last of the other man’s clothes. “Later.”

Later came that night after Anakin did; when, sated and still shaking, he set himself upon Obi-Wan to return the favor. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can find me on tumblr @singmanyfaces if you want to drop by. :D


End file.
